Known safety switch assemblies comprise a safety switch adapted to be fitted to an enclosure, and an actuator attached to a latching mechanism adapted to be fitted to a door, gate or protective cover of the enclosure. The actuator is insertable into the safety switch to turn on the electrical power supply when the enclosure is closed by the door, gate or protective cover.
Radial latching mechanisms for engaging safety switches are well known in the art. Such latching mechanisms include an actuator mounted on a pivotal member, thus allowing the actuator to be rotated in a plane defined by the pivot axis of the member. This rotational movement moves the actuator into and out of the safety switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,286 describes an improved radial latching mechanism, in which the actuator is pivotally mounted upon the pivotal member such that the actuator may be rotated about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the pivoting circle of the latching mechanism as the pivotal member is moved to an open or a closed position. This arrangement allows not only pivoting of the actuator about the pivot access, but also tilting relative to the pivot plane. As a result, tolerances arising in various parts during assembly of the safety switch and its latching mechanism can be compensated for.
However, the design is complex. Further, adjustment of the latching mechanism via setscrews within the mechanism are required to arrange for the actuator to be in the appropriate insertion position and insertion angle for the actuator to be received by the safety switch. Due to the limited range of movement provided by the design, problems can arise if, for instance, during the lifetime of the safety switch assembly, the door to which the latching mechanism is attached is moved relative to the enclosure to which the safety switch is attached e.g. if the door drops.
It is an aim of embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved radial latching mechanism that substantially addresses one or more of the problems of the prior art, whether referred to herein or otherwise.